another cupcake
by dj bass face
Summary: Twilight sparkle finds her self in bind


Tomas wolfgang Stebelton

Another cupcake

WARING… Don't read if you are easily disturbed and scared

Chapter 1

Pinkie Pie strolled through Ponyville's main streets looking up and down leaving no stone unturned. "Where is she?" Pinkie Pie muttered to herself.

"Where is who Pinkie?" Asked Twilight whom had had just come from the quills and sofas shop and was heading home with a bag of quills that was being suspended in the air by her magic. Pinkie Pie looked up at Twilight.

"Never mind I found you, so it doesn't matter anymore." Pinkie smiled ear to ear. "You have to go with me to Sugarcube corner right now!" She turned to her left in the direction of Sugarcube corner.

"Okay then Pinkie let me just drop off my stuff at the library real quick and we'll be off." Twilight continued trotting home.

"FINE!" Pinkie whined as she followed Twilight. As they entered the library Spike greeted them then took Twilight's bag.

"So, Pinkie Pie what's so important that I had to come right away?" Twilight asked as the two ponies walked through the door of sugarcube corner.

"We're gunna make cupcakes." Pinkie replied. She said it with the same cheery tone she had when Rainbow Dash asked before Pinkie had killed her ever so slowly cutting her into a bunch of bloody pieces. Pinkie sighed, satisfied with the thoughts of doing the same to Twilight as she searched in the pantry.

"We're making cupcakes?" Twilight repeated confused.

"Yup." She stopped what she was doing as the thought ran through her psychopathically unstable mind again. "Well actually you're just going to help a little, its' me that be doing the real work." Pinkie giggled a little then continued to search.

Twilight smiled. "Okay then."

"But first I need you to eat this one." Pinkie pulled out a cupcake. It was made of the same stuff as the one that had been given to Rainbow Dash with one slight adjustment to fight the victim.

"Thanks Pinkie." Twilight said as she took it. She took a bite. It was moist, soft and very chocolaty. She swallowed.

"Well how is it?" Pinkie asked deviously.

"It's guh, good. I feel dizzy." Twilight's legs became wobbly and she collapsed onto the floor. She tried to get back up but her limbs wouldn't move. Twilight looked up at Pinkie Pie. "Wha, why." The room began to grow dark and her vision blurred. Twilight passed-out before she could finish her sentence.

Pinkie Pie let out a deranged giggle and walked around her helpless victim. "This'll be fun." She said to herself as she dragged Twilight's unconscious, limp body down to the basement.

When Twilight awoke Pinkie was fashioning the last leather restraint down to the operating table. "What's happening, what's going on?!" Twilight whimpered confused.

"Well at the moment I'm tying you down to a table." Pinkie Pie replied casually. Twilight looked at her limbs. They were all spread wide apart.

"Why are you doing this?!" Twilight Screamed in a overwhelming flurry of panic and terror.

"Well as I told Rainbow Dash I'll tell you, I ran out of my special ingredient and I need you to get more."

"So you did it."

"Did what Twilight?"

"Y, you killed her. You killed Rainbow Dash!" Now tears started to form in Twilight's eyes as the truth began to sink in.

"Well of course Silly and many others to. Ya know this room used to be decorated with the organs, hearts, and skulls of my victims but I recently had to clean house sorry you didn't get to see it." Pinkie Pie let out another more disturbing half choked giggle.

"And Zecora too you got her too didn't you She never actually moved back to her home lands did she."

"Nope I got her too just like you said what do think I made those new Zebra cake out of" Pinkie Pie smiled. Twilight threw up everything in her stomach on to the floor.

"You're a a."

"I'm a what?"

"You're a fucking psychopath!" Twilight screamed. The facts hit her like a ton of bricks. She was going to die down here unless she did something and did it now. More warm tears streamed down her cheeks as she wrenched and pulled at the leather straps holding her in place. Twilight screamed again out of frustration and fear. Pinkie cocked her head in amusement.

Pinkie once again giggled. "Scream all you want. No one will here you down here which is why I chose this place for the center of my operation I'm running here." Pinkie trotted of out of Twilight's line of sight. When she returned she was accompanied by a shiny metal wheelie cart that had an assortment of sharp medical knives and other tools. The medical tools and knives were also shiny and clean. For now.

"Wha, what's all that for?" Twilight asked as Pinkie grabbed a scalpel off the cart.

" It's for this." Pinkie cheerfully stated as she poked the sharp point of the blade into Twilight's right flank under the skin where her cutie mark is. Pinkie Pie began to cut around the cutie mark separating the skin from the muscles underneath.

"Aaagh, Stop please!" Twilight cried her flank flared with a pain that she'd never felt before. Her face scrunched, and contorted in pure agony. When Pinkie Pie was done with the right flank she started the same way on the other side dabbing the wounds to keep the blood off of the patches of skin so they wouldn't get stained. When she was done with that Pinkie then clipped the pieces of skin to piece of fishing line hanging from the ceiling to let them dry. "You bitch, you psychopathic bitch if I get out of here I'll." Twilight took a deep breath. "I'll kill you." Twilight's fear turned to anger and rage. "In Fact I think I'll do it right now." Her horn flickered a pale purple as she concentrated though the pain. But nothing happened. "Why can't I use my magic?!" Twilight tried again but still nothing and sat there watching Twilight with the bloodied scalpel in her mouth. "What the hell!" By now Twilight forgot the pain in her flanks and stopped crying she was too involved with her current dismay. "Pinkie Pie what did you do to me, why can't I use my magic."

Pinkie Pie slipped on a broad smile across her face. "Well now that you mention it, it's because I used this special powder to disable you magical abilities. For about twenty-four hours." Pinkie put the bloody scalpel back down on the cart. "Neat right? Well I think so, now hold still." Pinkie picked up a large bone-saw and put it up to Twilights purple horn.

"Noo!" Twilight squirmed and pulled as far away as she could get her head which wasn't far at all. "NO! Not my horn!" Twilight pleaded pitifully. The excruciating pain in her legs returned from the darkness of the back of her mind she started to cry.

"Why not? You aren't going to use it again silly." And with that said Pinkie Pie started to pull the bone-saw back and forth at the base of the horn. Small purple shavings fell onto Twilight's face and onto the operating table. After ten minutes of hard work and a little bit of elbow grease the horn finely came off. Pinkie whipped her forehead set both the horn and bone-saw onto the cart. Twilight lunged up at Pinkie Pie but was stopped by the leather straps. Pinkie jumped back in startled.

Pinkie took the scalpel back off to the cart. Pinkie pressed the ultra-sharp blade hard into the unicorns flesh. She cut from the top of chest down to about three inches above the crotch area. Twilight screamed again as it was the only to express her extreme agony. Warm blood seeped out of the large incision. Twilight could feel the new blood slip down her sides and start to pull on the table. Pinkie Pie put the scalpel in her mouth and got out two homemade devices it had two clamps on each side and had a handle that was to adjust the length between the two clamped ends. Twilight wondered what they were for but was too weak to ask and she really didn't want to know.

Almost as if she sensed Twilight's fearful curiosity she set one of them down took the knife out of her mouth and began to explain. "These are to keep the cut and separated sides spread apart so they don't get in the way." Pinkie put the bloody blade back into her mouth and forced the two sides apart with the device. Twilight seamed louder than she thought she could the pain was too much to bear, she finely gave in. Her blurred and her vision faded into blackness that didn't seem to end. When he came to she saw that her whole midsection had been split open and a pink mare standing over her missing and or toying with her face more fear caused more adrenalin to shoot through her body but it did nothing to dull the pain. She would have screamed again but she was way to weak and could barely think and comprehend fully what was happening to her. "Hello Twilight wake up, oh goodie I thought I lost you there for a moment." Pinkie got off the operating table and onto the floor.

"Why don't you just kill me?" Twilight asked half awake.

Pinkie Pie giggled. "All in good time Twilight, all in good time." Pinkie Pie went to her little cart of horrors. She grabbed a longer knife than the others and smiled. "But for now let's have some more fun. Shall we?" Pinkie came back to the operating table.

"I thought we were friends." Twilight sobbed in-between the sniffles.

"Why, of-course we are silly. What would make you think other-wise?" Pinkie replied after taking careful aim not that there was any reason to.

"Then why do this?" Twilight said between gasps and sniffles. The pain Twilight was feeling was beyond belief.

"I already told you why. I need you to make cupcakes. That's all no hard feelings right?" Pinkie though and instead of going and diving into her guts she cut out Two chunks of flesh from Twilight's left leg. "One for me, one for you." Pinkie Pie shoved a piece of raw blood covered flesh into Twilight's mouth and ate the piece she carved for herself. Twilight spat out the raw flesh as soon as she realized it was from her own body. "Well looks like some ones' a vegetarian." Pinkie said after she swallowed. "I do agree this life isn't for every-one hey Twilight just so you know you don't taste bad at all, not all like that little school filly, Peppermint twist she was too young, I should have waited a couple more years for her to ripen up a bit."

Twilight began to cry a gain at the thought of young little Peppermint Twist being chopped to pieces and eaten. "Oh don't cry you should be happy."

"Why is that?" Twilight shot back.

"Well you get spend your final moments with a dear friend."

"You're no friend. Friends don't cut other friends into pieces." Twilight was straining using the last of her strength to keep up with the conversation.

"That's obviously not true I mean look at us." Stated Pinkie.

"Now let's get this show on the road" Pinkie Pie giggled. She pulled up Twilight's intestines and chopped at them, then ripped out the mangled mess. Twilight knew she wouldn't last much longer she would soon die from loss of blood. Tremendous amounts of blood sat pooled on the operating table staining Twilight' coat, not that she cared anymore. Pinkie Pie started to rip out Twilight's kidneys. Blood splattered onto Pinkie's face.

"Shut the fuck up you shitty psychopathic bitch!" Twilight had put all of her remaining strength into that one last act of defiance. _thats it_ Twilight thought as she breathed heavily. Her chest or what was left it anyway heaved up and down._im done_**. **Twilight was about to close her eyes for what she thought would be the last time.

"Hey Twilight!" Pinkie pie yelled. Twilight opened her eyes again. Pinkie raised the A Large meat cleaver over her head. "Why so serious?" asked Pinkie Pie maniacally as she giggles uncontrollably. Twilights eyes widened at the sight of Pinkie prepared to finish the job. Pinkie brought the heavy meat cleaver down upon Twilight's head. Even more blood spattered across the walls and Pinkie's face. The blow was lethal right away as Pinkie was hoping for the blade had caught in twilight's skull and didn't go all the way through. Pinkie wrenched the knife free of Twilights head raised it a gain than brought it down faster and harder the last time. Again and again and again until she realized Twilight's head was nothing more than a mushy pile of crushed skull bits, brain matter and blood.

Pinkie raised the knife one more time. _Do it, keep going_**.** But she didn't. The meat cleaver clattered to the ground and pinkie slumped agents the blood covered wall. "What have I done she put her face into her hooves and started to sob. _You did what you had to that's all there's nothing to be a shamed of that. _"I killed my friend that's not right!" _So what you killed hundreds of ponies and now it's starting to sink in. Her number came up. _The voice in her head was using more a throaty in its tone._Why stop now you're beyond any help these ponies can give you and know it. So keep going. Kill. Kill. KILL THEM ALL DOWN TO THE LAST FILLY. _Pinkie looked up expecting to see some-pony-ells in the room with her. But all she found was Twilight (or what was left of her anyways). "YA, know you're right. Pinkie stood up grabbed the knife in her mouth and made her way to the door. _That's my girl._


End file.
